


Birdflash

by Idontcare1835



Series: Birdflash [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Depression, Kidnapping, M/M, suicidal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontcare1835/pseuds/Idontcare1835
Summary: Dick leaves to stay with his grandfather and uncle.  But what happens when he comes back years later only to be kidnapped by his old team-mates.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West, Kid Flash/Robin, Kon-El | Conner Kent/M'gann M'orzz
Series: Birdflash [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837933
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

\--Dick's P.O.V.--

I stared out of my window as tears streamed down my pale face. It had been three years since I decided to leave the young justice league. Sighing, I whipped my eyes and turned away. My thoughts darkened as my once vibrant blue eyes landed on the only psychical evidence of the fact that I used to matter; a photo of me with my old teammates. I felt my tears came faster as I shakily grabbed my blade and dragged myself to my bathroom. My breath started coming out in sobs.

_Just do it, your useless._

_Just end it all now ya fag._

_NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOU_

The voices scream inside my head. I sob quietly, as I place the blade on my already scarred wrist.

One, for being useless

Two, Leaving them

Three, for being ugly

Four, for being fat

Five for being stupid

And it continues till there are twenty new fresh cuts on each wrist. Sighing I grab some bandages before walking out, after bandaging my arms. Grabbing a jacket I walk out of the house. My mind flashes back to the last time I saw my true family.

\--Flashback--

It was three years ago. When it happened. I was training in the gym at Bruce Wayne's manor when Alfred came into the room and cleared his throat.

"Master Dick someone would like to see you"

Frowning I jump down from what I was doing and wipe my forehead before following Alfred down to the front foyer.

"Richard, you look just like your mother" An unfamiliar voice sounded by the door. In front of me was an older man with grey hair but a giant smile on his face.

"And you are?" I ask curiously. While crossing my arms, not having time for this. I mean I needed to train.

"Dick be nice" I hear Bruce say behind me. I go to turn around until I notice the old guy's blue eyes harden. "Hi, I'm..."

"I know who you are" The old guy interrupts. "And I'm Dick's grandfather," he adds.

\--Flashback over--

Needless to stay I left with my grandfather wanting to get to know him. It was good for about three weeks, and then he noticed that I would sneak out and fight crime as Nightwing. Instead of encouraging me to do one of the only things I'm good at, he took all of my gear and destroyed them. My grandfather then left me with my uncle who beats me almost every day. I've been depressed for 2 and a half years. Last year I tried to kill myself, and about a month later I tried again. For the last twelve months, I've been in and out of hospital all from attempted suicide.

Sighing I looked up at the moon as I walked around Happy Harper. We had just got here yesterday, after my 20th attempt, my new legal guardians decided that we needed a fresh start so we moved to Happy Harper. I sighed as my eyes scanned the buildings around me before my gaze finally finds Mount Justice. "Oh, the good old days" I mutter under my breath. My mind flicks back memories from the past couple of years. Huffing in annoyance I slam my fist against a brick wall. I smirk as my hand numbs with pain and I hear the familiar sound of bricks crumbling. 

"How the hell are you that strong!" An all to familiar voice yelled out behind me. Butterflies erupt in my stomach as I hear my ex-best friend and childhood crush speak. Also known as Wally West. I stay in the same spot my fist still connected the crumbled brick wall no doubt bloodied.

"Show your face my friend" Kaulder spoke out calmly. I stay still for a while before I hear Conner's growl causing me to angle my head towards them as I slowly back away. I watch as they all frown, still unable to see my face because of the hood I was wearing. Before I slip away into the shadows.

Quietly I make my way back to the house. Taking a moment to survey the house as I stand across the street, I turn around to stare behind me as I feel eyes piercing into my back before I run and scale up the wall of my new house before hauling myself into my room. Turning around, my eyes met with my ex-teammates plus someone else, and this time it's me that stares back in shock. Before of course, I heard something downstairs, and instantly snap the curtains close before slipping into bed and closing my eyes, and slowing down my heart rate just in time before my uncle; Gabe walked into my room, probably just to check on me. "Richard, get out of bed now." He's bellowed, grabbing my hair and throwing me against the wall. I don't react, instead, I stare down at the ground and let him hit me.

I let out a yelp of pain as Gabe throws me against the wall, again. Something wet slid down my head. Blood. Gabe, kicks me in the stomach, once twice thrice before he punches me in the face before leaving my room. "Stupid, stupid stupid" I hiss at myself, slamming my head in the wall I groan in frustration before I bandage my head and drag myself to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mindlink

\--Wally's P.O.V.--

Me and my friends plus the third Robin, are walking around Happy Harbour Town as Black Canary told us to get that we were getting too loud. I sigh, "Well this is boring" I comment. Artemis had her arm around Zatanna who was extremely blushing. Kaulder and Roy were walking off to the side of us whispering to each other. Lastly, M'gann and Connor were up ahead holding hands and giggling. With the third Robin, trailing behind us. Though Suddenly Conner and M'gann stopped and started randomly staring at something in front of them. We all kinda filed out as we watched what looked like a scrawny person wearing a dark hoodie and jeans to match staring up at Mount Justice.

"Oh the good all days" His voice was so familiar and yet I couldn't place it. Also what in the world did he mean by 'the good all days'.

Guys is it just me or does he sound familiar, like really familiar. M'gann's voice sounded in my head. A chorus of yes sound off in my head. 

He smells familiar. Conner randomly muttered through the mind link. 

That's creepy... Roy thought back. I was about to reply when suddenly the figure before us slammed his fist into the brick wall behind him. All of us gasp as the supposedly scrawny figure doesn't just hit the brick wall but he makes a big crater.

"How the hell are you that strong?" I gasp before slapping my hand over my mouth.

Way to go big mouth. Artemis comments dryly. Causing a frown to form as I remembered how Robin, the real robin not some replacement, used to call me Kid Mouth.

"Show your face my friend" Kaulder calls out being his usual calm self. He doesn't move, he doesn't even flinch, or at least not until Connor, or Superboy growls out a warning. I squint as he angles his face towards us his face cloaked by the darkness and that stupid hoodie he was wearing.

"Don't move!" Roy yells, but it was too late he was already gone.

M'gann track him, now Kaulder commanded. A few seconds later M'gann was already flying off with the rest of us in tow. After a while, we managed to see him. He was standing at the back of a house. He didn't move he just stood there staring at it.

Do you think he's gonna rob the place? The third Robin asked. No one got a chance to answer as suddenly he runs forward, _damn even the way he moves is familiar._ I slowly step out into the light, my team (unfortunately that includes the replacement) follow me. We watch as he enters the open window, in doing so though his hoodie falls off.

The guy slowly turns around as if he can fill our eyes boring into him. His ebony hair was all over the place, and his vibrant blue eyes stared back, looking shocked.

He looks so familiar. Zatanna hisses. I just can't seem to place it. No one replies. As his eyes suddenly filled with fear he yanks the curtains close.

Hey, guys, I know him, on the first day of school he took a selfie with me and then just disappeared though I have no idea what his name is. Artemis informs us. 

We hear a crash sounding but before we can investigate further, our coms activate and we can here Black Canary calling us back.


	3. Chapter 3

\--Dick's P.O.V.---

I groan as my alarm clock blared dragging me out of my peaceful slumber. Yawning I quietly stretch before entering my ensuite to assess the mess that is me. Sighing I take off my head bandage to see a small cut running across my forehead, hardly noticeable but painful. Hissing in pain, I grab some water and position it so my hair is covering the majority of the cut.

Turning around I quickly walk back into my bedroom and change into a new hoodie and some sweatpants. Grabbing my bag I walk downstairs and grab my lunch that I had made the night before and an apple before walking out of the house. Finally, I check my watch to find that it is 7:40 I have an hour and 29 minutes to get to school. Yay.

-Time skip to lunch-

So far I've had maths, English, art, and multimedia. It's currently lunch. Afterward, I have a p.e and a spare. Fun. Sighing I glance around me. Ugh people, and to think I used to like hanging around people but then the depression came. Sighing again I walk off from the majority of the people here and to the back of the school where thankfully no one is.

Slumping against a brick wall, I stare off into space. My head and rips throbbed as a reminder of yesterday's little "session". "So not feeling the aster" I murmured, rubbing the back of my neck. Sighing for the umpteen time, I slowly start to eat my lunch.

"Hi, your new right?" I groaned. Great _that's all I need, to talk to an old teammate, totally whelmed._ Note the sarcasm. I glance up to come face to face with M'gann, in her human form which is just her normal red hair, red freckles look but with human skin. Not bothering to respond, I glance over at Conner before I continue to eat my lunch.

"What do you want" I hiss at them when M'gann repeats her question, _Harsh? I know but better than them to know who I really am. Wait, why do I care again?_

"I-" M'gann stuttered, almost instantly making me feel guilty, almost.

"What's your problem, she was just being nice" Conner growled. I frown, finally lifting my head up enough so my hoodie accidentally falls off. "You're the kid from before"

"And you guys are stalkers, where's the rest of your gang?" I retort back.

"Why are you so familiar?" M'gann asks, through by the way her eyes were glazed over she was probably talking to herself more than me. I shrug in reply, and then to my utter amazement the bell went. Finally some good luck.

"Wellllll... got to go" I grabbed my things before practically sprinting away from them. But not before, quietly adding "Stay whelmed" I smirk to myself as I notice Conner or Superboy frown at my comment.

After I get changed, I head to the gym. Leaning my back against the far wall. I watch as the P.E teacher walked into the gym. I groan as Conner and M'gann walk in. WHY DOES THE WORLD HATE ME.

Turns out we were going to play dodgeball. M'gann and Conner were on the other team.

The whistle of the, well, whistle sounded, and I watch as a bunch of people run to get the balls in the middle while I just hang back. Almost instantly M'gann was out, two seconds later the person who got M'gann out was hit in the stomach by an angry Coner. I smirk as I dodge a ball thrown by some blondie. Then I caught the next ball thrown at me and throw it at Conner. Only for some other kid to get into the way. Eventually, it's just me on my team, with about four people on the other, which included Conner. The other team was already cheering in victory as the four boys each grabbed a ball. I smirk, as I cartwheeled to dodge the balls while catching one of them midway, causing everyone to gasp in amazement. Taking two steps I throw the ball, hitting someone in the middle of the stomach, two down, two to go. My smirk widens as Conner clenches his jaw as he picks up a ball along with his other friend.

This time when they throw the balls I do a backflip without hands, catching a ball mid-leap again. Leaving only me and Conner left. By now the enter gym was deadly quiet. I wait until Conner throws the ball at me, I easily sidestep and throw the ball at Conner. My team erupted into screams as I hit my mark. After a few seconds, the bell went and I disappeared into the changing rooms, before quickly changing into my normal attire and I quickly rushed into the library and into the darkest part to finish my homework, not wanting to go home just yet.

It takes two hours to finish before, I walk out of school. My eyes find my ex-teams as I reach my house. They were just standing there leaning against the wall like this was a casual thing that they did. _I mean stalker much_. Only to step forward when they saw me.

"What are you people doing here?" I ask my arms crossed. While glaring at them. Well except for Wally, I don't think I could ever be mad at him. _Blame it on the butterflies causing havoc in my stomach._

"We want to know who you are" Wally growled.

I shrug, "I'm just a useless piece of trash" I mutter nonchalantly, with a shrug, that causes them all to raise an eyebrow at me. I shrug again, going to enter my house when Conner grabs my arm.

"How did you know whelmed," He asked, making everyone including me freeze.

I stay frozen. I heard a puff of annoyance, that most likely came from Artemis, as someone came and grabbed my hand whilst dragging me behind her as she entered my house. "Pack" She hissed when we reached my room.

"And why should I do that?" I retort.

"Because until we figure out, why you look so damn familiar you're going to be staying with us." I rolled my eyes at her answer, but I still follow her order after I realise trying to resist would be futile. Kinda glad to get out of this house though. I watch as she leaves the room, in which I quickly grab my blade and shove it into my bag. Before slinging it over my shoulder and walking out to see, Artemis sticking something on the fridge before dragging me back outside.

"Sooo... you're all okay with kidnapping an innocence," I ask just to make sure. Causing everyone to shrug. "You guys aren't pedos are you?"

"Nope"

"Just checking"

"We're going to have to knock you unconscious," Kaulder replies calmly. I roll my eyes but let M'gann force me into sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

\--Wally's P.O.V.--

"What's taking this guy so long" I hear Artemis groan from somewhere off to the side. We are currently waiting for the guy from last night to show up at what we assume is his house. I smile quietly as I remember his vibrant cobalt blue eyes and silky black hair. Damn that kid was cute. 

"So what are we going to do when he gets here?" M'gann asks but before we can answer the guy we are waiting for appears. He freezes as soon as he notices, his perfect lips turning into a scowl before walking up to us. 

"What are you people doing here?" He asks his voice filled with annoyance. The scowl still attached his face. 

"We want to know who you are" I shoot back, a bit angrier then I had attended. 

"I'm just a useless piece of trash" His response shatters my heart, as I finally notice the broken look in his eyes. 

"How do you know whelmed" I freeze in place as my mind realises what Connor just said. My heart aches as I remember how my ex-best friend used to completely butcher the English language. I frown as I watch as Artemis huffs in annoyance and drags him into the house leaving the rest of us to stand around looking like idiots. 

After a few minutes, they reappear with the mysteriously cute guy had a bag slung across his shoulder. "Sooo... you're all okay with kidnapping an innocence?" I shrug in response and watch as he sighs while rolling his eyes before frowning in thought. "You guys aren't pedos are you?" I freeze as he asks that. _What the fuck, why would someone even think that-_

"Nope," _why would someone even think that-_

"Just checking" _oh yeah we're kidnapping him._

"We're going to have to knock you unconscious. ." Kaulder replies calmly. I watch as he rolls his eyes but doesn't stop M'gann from forcing him to sleep. I watch as the cute mysterious guy slowly closes his eyes and starts to fall to the ground. Using my super speed I catch him and the bag, before tossing the bag to Artemis almost immediately and I start to walk over to the zeta tubes.

"Where are we gonna put him?" The replacement (The third Robin in case you forget) asked as the team followed me.

"He can stay in my room for now" I snap at him. Before I enter the Zeta tubes and am teleported to Mount Justice. Turning around I wait until Artemis appears before skillfully grabbing the bag before glancing down at the boy in my arms, I run into my room. I smile, as he snuggles into my chest, even more, I know that I should put him on the bed, but I just couldn't leave him. So instead I through the bag onto the ground in the corner and sit down on my bed. I lay him against my chest. But damn he was adorable. His silky black hair that always seems messy. His pale complexion. _Damn, I could stare at him all day... maybe I am a stalker... eh, he's too hot._

I heard talking outside the room, but I ignored them and instead kept my eyes on the black-haired beauty that was currently asleep in my arms. After a few minutes, my door was thrown violently back, causing my sleeping angel to let out a whimper and snuggle deeper into my chest causing my smile to widen.

"Wally" Batman's gruff voice broke through my peace out of the window. A glare makes its way onto my face, as my angel slowly stirs.

"Yes?" I whisper, trying not to wake him any further, but let out a sigh as my little Angel wakes up.

"Where am I?" My Angel whispers his breath tickles my throat, though he doesn't move away from me. I watch as he gently rests his head on my shoulder while looking up at me. "Hello?"

"Hmm?" I reply, turning my head ever so slightly to look at him better.

"Where am I?" He asked again. His vibrant blue eyes boring into my green ones.

"That's top-secret" I reply with a cheeky grin. I watch as his eyes slowly drift down to my lips, which cause me to realise just how close we really are. He was so close our lips were almost touching. The sound of someone clearing their throat made me turn my head toward Batman. "I forget you were here" I mutter under breath making my angel chuckle. I watch as Batman steps closer to us, which in turn caused my little angel to bury his face into my neck while he clutched my shirt.

"Who are you?" Batman asked gruffly. Causing me to frown.

"Can't you just let him rest for at least tonight before integrating him" I wined pulling my little Angel closer. I watch as Batman sighs before muttering a fine, before he leaves. _Oh my god, he actually left. It's a first._

"Sooo... your name is Wally?" My little Angel asked still snuggled deep into my chest.

"Yep, the names Wally West, and yours beautiful?" I ask curiously nuzzling into his hair. 


	5. Chapter 5

\--Dick's P.O.V.--

"Yes?" I hear Wally whisper as I slowly start to regain consciousness. Probably trying to keep from waking me up. 

"Where am I?" I ask interrupting the conversation he was just having, my voice still husky from sleep. A blush slowly makes its way onto my face as I realise I'm lying on the love of my life's chest. Slowly, I move my head from his chiselled chest, up to his shoulder to look at him better. "Hello?" I ask again hoping to get Wally's attention.

"Hmm?" Is all I get in reply, as he turns to look at me. Almost instantly making a blush creep along my neck at how close he is, it took everything in me not to reach up and kiss him right now.

"Where am I?" I try again, trying to not let my eyes drift down to his perfect lips.

"That's top-secret" Is his obvious reply, though I already know were at Mount Justice, though I'm not going to tell him that anytime soon. But just seeing that grin I loved made it harder to resist. Subconsciously my eyes drift down to his lips. Thankfully before I could actually try to kiss Wally a cough sounded by Batman, by Bruce my mentor, my friend. As tears welled into my eyes, I snuggled into Wally's neck, knowing that he didn't notice. _I just hope that Bruce doesn't recognize me._ "I forget you were here" I heard Wally mutter causing me to chuckle quietly into his neck. I frown as the tears welled into my eyes threatening to come out, so I clenched his shirt trying to stop the tears. Yeah, I am definitely not feeling the aster, heavy on the dis.

"Can't you just let him rest for at least tonight before integrating him" Wally whined, making me blink in confusion, _huh, I must of so deep in thought I didn't hear Bruce speak._ I hear a door click shut.

"Sooo... your name is Wally?" I ask curiously, though I already know the answer.

"Yep, the names Wally West, and yours beautiful?" He asks while nuzzling into my hair. _Damn you, Wally, you're making it impossible not to kiss you right now._ I groan.

"It's Richard but I prefer Dick," I reply, not bothering to tell him my last name.

"I prefer Angel" Wally whispered back causing me to blush even harder.

"I'm going to bed," I announce whilst trying to change the topic, before moving away to lay on the actual bed, almost immediately missing his warmth.

"Oh no you don't, you still need to get changed into more appropriate clothing, as do I. So you can go into the bathroom, that's attached and can get changed in there" Quietly I glanced at him while raising an eyebrow before giving in and rolling my eyes while grabbing my bag.

Shutting the door behind me, I quickly change into a more comfy pair of pants before I fix up the cut on my head and brushing my teeth before I exit to see Wally already lying on the bed at the edge. Sighing I drop my bag on the floor before crawling over to the bed. "What not going to change from the hoodie"

"Nope, Goodnight" I whisper to him turning to face the wall.

"No you don't" Wally whispered-yells at me before I felt something, most likely Wally, turn me over so I was facing him.

"What are you doing?" I whisper. Instead of getting an answer, Wally wrapped his arms around me and pulls me close to him, so my face was pressed against his exposed chest. "I'll ask again, what are you doing?"

"Hugging you?" He responds in a duh voice. I go to move away from him only to find that I can't move. Sighing I opt to move my head back so I can see his face better.

"Wally," I whine, "Let me go"

"Not unless you tell me something about yourself" Wally argues.

"Fine, what do you want to know?"

"How long have you been at Happy Harbour?"

"About a week" I respond, "So now can I move?"

"Nope," He responds cheekily, with a smirk. Sighing, I wrap my arms around his neck before burying my face into his neck, causing Wally to let out a yelp of surprise. Smiling I gently fall into a peaceful slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Bat-Speech**

\--Wally's P.O.V.--

I let out a small smile, as I wrap my arms around my little Angel. "Sweet dreams, my Angel" I whisper before falling asleep.

I woke up, to something moving against my chest. Groaning, I slowly peel my eyes open as I stare down at my Angel, as he squirms against my chest probably trying to get out. "Morning beautiful." I murmur hugging him tightly before I release him and turn around, slowly moving to get up. "What time is it?" I mutter annoyed, as I get caught in the blankets and fall off the bed, but not without dragging my Angel down with me. A blush slowly makes its way onto my face as I realise that my Angel was now on top of me, his face inches from my own.

_Damn, he's looks so damn kissable right now._ I pause staring up at his lips for a second before thinking screw it. Smirking, I move my arms up to his head before I prop myself up and kiss my angel. After a few seconds, I felt him kiss back, causing me to smirk even more and flip us over, as best as I could. Propping myself up on my elbows so I didn't crush him. I lick his bottom lip asking him entrance, which he happily accepts.

(Because it's so short, I give you BATMAN)

\--Batman's POV--

RECOGNISED BATMAN A01

The sound of the robotic voice ringed in my ear as I walk towards Wally's room, with my usual scowl on my face. There was just something about that kid that seemed so familiar, I get why the team was so annoyed as it had kept me up all night. I don't bother to knock instead I swing the door open, only to scowl even further. For in front of me was Wally, half-naked lying on top of the mysterious boy, whilst making out.

I clear my throat, and I watch with a small amused smile that no one ever notices as Wally jumps staring up at me wide-eyed and blushing like crazy. Though surprisingly this mysterious guy, didn't even react instead he just simply glances up at me, his blue eyes seemed to be piercing into my soul. This time my eyes literally widen as I gasp one word. "Dick"

I watch as Wally frowns, glancing down at Dick and then back at me repeatedly, while Dick just smiles at me sheepishly.

"Hey... Batman" He replies awkwardly.

"You two know each other?" Wally asks confused. I let out a sigh before glaring at Dick.

**What are you doing here?**

**Living**

**Dick**

**We moved here.**

**Why**

"I'm hungry," Dick says suddenly, completely ignoring me as he looks up at Wally. Which in turn caused him to smile like a Cheshire cat. I sigh as I watch Wally nod his head up and down so fast before untangling himself from the blankets and put a shirt on. 

"Come on beautiful" Wally grabs Dicks hand before speeding out of the room. 


	7. Chapter 7

\--Dick's P.O.V.--

We are currently sitting in the kitchen, M'gann making pancakes. I was, embarrassingly sitting on Wally's lap, as he forced me to sit there and refuses to let me move. Artemis was god knows were, Conner was busy watching static, Kaulder was out swimming or something and Bruce (Batman) was leaning against a wall no doubt glaring daggers at me and Wally.

"Hello, Megan" M'gann suddenly says while facing palming. "Hi I'm M'gann" She holds her hand out to me.

"Richard, but call me Dick" I reply with a small smile while grabbing her hand and shaking it.

"I see you probably already know Wally and Batman," M'gann mumbles that last part before she turns around and places the pancakes onto a plate. "Breakfast is served."

I smile at her before I grab a plate, and go to slide into the seat next to us, only to have Wally whine in my ear. "Noooo you can't move"

"Then how am I supposed to eat" I retort while wriggling out of his grasp and sitting down next to him. I watch out of the corner of my eye as Wally huffs while grabbing some food. I slowly eat my pancakes at the rest of the team walk in.

"Oh, Dick, this is Artemis" M'gann points to the protegee of Green Arrow, who is wearing civilian clothes with her usual blonde ponytail. "Conner" This time she nodded her head at Superman's clone, who was wearing his normal black shirt with superman's logo on it. "Zatanna, Kaulder and Tim" I smile at each of them, before quietly going back to my food. After an awkward breakfast, where no one talked, Batman drags me into a spare room.

"Yes, Batman," I asked while leaning against the door, whilst pulling down my sleeves. A bad habit, but something I have never been able to quite stop.

"So why did you move here?" He asks almost immediately.

I shrug, "A fresh start" I reply.

"How did you get that cut?"

I tense, _How the hell did he notice it, it's only small!!_ "I tripped" I lie, with another shrug while I was freaking out inside. Especially when Bruce narrows his eyes at me.

"You're lying" It wasn't a question.

"Am I?"

"Yes, now tell me the truth, how did you get that cut."

I shrug, "I was thrown into the wall by a mugger" I answer, well, it's not exactly a lie. I watch as Bruce just sighs and shakes his head at me before he smiles.

"I missed you" He whispers causing me to chuckle.

"Me too, now can you tell your team to let me go, and give them a lecture about kidnapping random people."

"Why did you need a fresh start?" Bruce asked, completely ignoring my last statement.

"Because" I reply curtly, getting annoyed, before walking out of the room. Glancing around I sigh as I realise I have to know idea where the hell I am. Sighing once again I pull out my headphones from my pocket and start to listen to music as I walk down the halls of Mount Justice.

"You will be my  
One and only senpai  
Senpai won't you notice me? Yeah  
They will all die  
One by one by my knife  
Senpai won't you notice me? Yeah"

 _To be honest, I don't know why I like this song so much when it's all about killing, but still._ I slowly start to hum as I keep roaming the halls. Mostly trying to find someone to talk to.

"Oh, what's her name?  
She's acting strange"

I come across the kitchen and walk into the adjoining lounge room and jump over the couch, giving up on my search.

"He was standing near the lockers  
Near the other girls  
And their crazy neon curls

Not your ordinary stalker  
If you touch by bae  
Then you're gonna have to pay"

There's still no one in sight so I start to hack into the mainframe to find that I'm the only one in the Mount. _When the hell did they leave? I wasn't gone for that long was I._ So I do the only logical thing and start to hum louder.

"Upon the roof  
Baby, there's no proof  
I'm gonna tie her noose

And then I'll cut her loose  
Oh what a rush  
The water's in her lungs  
I do it all for love  
I do it all for love"

I sigh as I slowly start to go bored.

"You will be  
My one and only senpai  
Senpai won't you notice me? Yeah  
Gossip, spread lies  
Anything for his eyes  
Senpai won't you notice me? Yeah

"Without a doubt, she freaks me out" I sing quietly while stretching.

"She was hotter than a furnace  
But her blood ran cold  
And her body's been disposed  
Nothing deeper than the surface  
With a change of clothes  
I will make sure no one knows"

Getting bored I jump up and walk towards the training room.

"I can't decide  
How she should die  
Gasoline? Poisoning?  
Or social suicide?  
Don't look at me - I'm just a schoolgirl  
Simulating feelings like a demon in the real world"

I break my humming to groan as I realise I'm lost. 

"You will be my  
One and only Senpai  
Senpai won't you notice me? Yeah  
High school bad times  
Students dropping like flies  
Have the coppers noticed me? No"

I let out a sigh of relief as the song ends and I just so happen to stumble upon the training room, literally. I spend the rest of the training. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Senpai, Won't You Notice Me by Fandroid! and Michaela Laws


	8. Chapter 8

\--Batman's P.O.V.--

There was just something about Dick's story that didn't add up; I mean, why would he have to leave, did the bullying get out of hand or was there none. Did his Grandfather do something terrible, or was it so that they could be in a place where no one knows who their past. Then there's that whole part about him walking out. I groan as my mind spins restlessly as questions tumble around in my head, causing my to worry to increase. 

So I did the only logical thing I could do. I researched. At first, there was nothing, Dick still had perfect grades, and he wasn't getting bullied, which was a relief. But then I found something; I found that in the past year, Dick has been in out of the hospital. Why was the question, _probably just because Dick couldn't possibly stay away from crime-fighting and just got hurt occasionally._

"What are you looking for, Master Bruce?" Alfred asks curiously from me behind me. 

"I saw Dick today, he said he needed a fresh start, but something was off, and I want to know why," I reply while turning around to face him. "But he still has amazing grades, and his not getting bullied in fact, his new family is perfect" Resentment could be heard in my voice as I wished, not for the first time, that Dick still lived in the Manor. "The only thing out of place is that Dick's been in and out of the hospital for the past year."

"It's probably because he's become a vigilante in whatever city he moved to," Alfred replied calmly, coming to the same conclusion as me. 

So I just hacked into it, to put our minds to rest. Unfortunately, my frown depends as I read the toxicology. (Or whatever it's called)

Quietly I scan the documents, as my heart shatters the more I read. 

"This can't be right," I mutter out loud by accident.

"What's wrong, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked worry filling his voice, as he slowly steps closer to me.

"It says here that the reason why Dick was in and out of the hospital is because of attempted suicide. On multiple accounts." I hear something crash behind me and turn around to see Alfred standing there in complete shock with a tray of tea broken on the floor.

"Oh, my," Alfred whispered sadness, filling his voice. My gaze hardening, I walk towards the zeta tubes, with only one thing on my mind to confront Dick about this. 

\--Dick's P.O.V.--

RECOGNISED A02 BATMAN

Frowning in confusion, I quietly turn off my music, as I wait to see what Bruce wants. _Please, not another interrogation._

"Dick, we need to talk," I don't reply; instead I study Bruce. He seems pissed, but what could he possibly be so mad about? "Why did you try to kill yourself, not just once but on numerous occasions" Bruce practically spits out. _Ohh yeah... that, wait, how did he know about that? Oh rightttt, he's the world's best detective._

"Umm, it doesn't matter," I whisper while staring at my feet and tug my sleeves down, causing Bruce to frown even more.

"Oh, and why not," He demands, though his voice is softer than when he entered though he still stepped forward with a daddy bats glare on his face. "Why doesn't it matter Dick" He demands again after a while when I don't reply.

"Cause I don't," I mutter under my breath before I could catch myself. Sighing, I hope Bruce didn't hear it.


	9. Chapter 9

\--Wally's P.O.V.--

We had just gotten back from a quick recon mission, that surprisingly didn't go terribly wrong. After a quick search in my bedroom, the kitchen and the lounge, we, my team, walking around trying to find my little Angel. "I hear voices," Conner says while taking the lead, with us trailing behind. He slowly stops in front of the training room and instantly we all crowd around the doorway only to see my little Angel being slapped by Batman, the caped crusader, the dark knight, slapped my little Angel.

"BATMAN" The third Robin and Superboy yelled in sync. Disgust and disappointment filled their voices.

"Wally, get him out of here," Kaulder ordered, making me instantly unfreeze from the spot I was standing in and run forward and pick up my little angel before running to my room. Sighing, I hug him closer as I sit us on my bed, with him practically straddling me.

"Wally, I'm fine," He murmurs, his beautiful blue eyes stare innocently up at me. I frown as I slowly reach up and stroke his reddened cheek. I smile as he leans into my touch ever so slightly. "Wally I'M FINE" My smile widens as he tries to stress his words. Wrapping my arms around him, I pulled his face closer and kissed him. The reaction is almost instant as he kisses me back while wrapping his arm around my neck. We stay like that for a while, until a knock sounds on my door, making us jump and pull apart.

"Why does everyone always have to interrupt us," I pout, as I use my super speed to place my Angel onto the bed, being careful to not hurt him, before walking to the door and opening it. I stare sadly at my team plus the new Robin before I move back to my Angel. Smiling, I sit on the edge while placing my hand on his knee as the rest file into the room.

"What happened? As soon as you left, Batman stormed off." Artemis asked curiously.

"Here," M'gann exclaimed before he could answer and gives him an ice pack. I watch as he smiles while everyone starts to fuss over him.

"Soo," The replacement asks curiously.

"It's nothing, I just accidentally said something to make him angry." He waves us off casually as he turns around to stare at the wall.

"Fine, then don't tell us, just be careful, and get some rest," M'gann says with a smile before walking away. Conner, Kaulder, and 'Robin' following him. After a pleading look from me, Zatanna and Artemis left as well.

"We should probably get some sleep." My angel mutters. Causing me to pout.

"What, you don't want to kiss me" I tease while crawling on top of him. Smiling, I lean down and kiss him. It starts slow but soon deepens as time goes on eventually, though, he pulls away.

"I'm serious, Wally; I'm tired." He whines, making me smile and collapse next to him.

"Goodnight, beautiful," I whisper, hearing a whisper of a good night in return. Before something wraps around me, smiling, I use my super speed to turn off the lights before returning to my angel before he even reacts. Slowly, I close my eyes and drift off into sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

\--Dick's P.O.V.--

Slowly, I unwrap Wally's arms before I gently slip off the bed and out of the room. It was around 11 at night as I moved out of the cave, not before hacking into the mainframe, of course, so the zeta-beams don't announce my departure and arrival. Sighing I glance around as I come out at Gotham, and go to the only place that made me feel alive for the past two years.

As I enter, it's dark and smells like alcohol. Sounds echo off the walls as the people yell and scream. Pushing my way through the crowd, I smile as I see the cage. Yes, I am at an illegal fighting place. But who the hell cares. Scanning the area, I walk over to the person who seems to be running the fights.

"What do you want kid?" He barks at me.

"How do you sign up" I retorted, crossing my arms in annoyance.

"You won't last five seconds."

"Try me," I snap, crossing my arms, causing him to walk over to the center of the ring while motioning me to follow.

"Now who would like to fight this kid," The owner asked with jeer smirking at me. Almost instantly, a random guy walks forward, causing everyone to cheer and me to roll my eyes. I watch as he walks over to me before the owner starts the fights. Almost immediately, he rushes forward, and in return, I backflip off his back before kicking him in the back and elbow him in the head. I sigh as he falls unconscious. The fight continues for around five more matches, each of them I win before I start to head back. As I walk the streets of Gotham heading back to the Zeta tubes, I hear fluttering causing me to turn around.

"Batman," I greet, with a small smile. "Come to slap me again."

"No, I wanted to say sorry, and I was wondering why you're wandering around," Batman replies, his eyes narrowing in on me.

"I needed space, I felt like I was being suffocated," I respond. Causing a faint smile on his face to appear. "Don't worry; I'm heading back," I add, as I turn around to continue my walk.

"We still have something we need to talk about." He adds, not that I respond; I keep walking.

I hold my breath as I walk into the cave, quietly I sneak back into Wally's room and go to sleep.

This routine continues for a couple of days, during the day I would hang out with my ex-teammates, make out with Wally, and sneak away in the middle of the night to fight. But tonight was different, for starters when I went fighting someone managed to get a hit on my jaw before I could defeat him, and then when I came back to try to sneak back into Wally's room.

Though as I walk into his room, I get tackled into a hug. "Where the hell were you? I woke up, and you were just gone," Wally, whispered-yelled. I gave him a sheepish smile before I close the door and flop down onto the bed. "We need to talk."

I glance over at him while arching an eyebrow, "About?"

"You, I mean you seem so familiar, you could put a huge dent into a brick wall, you knew Mount Justice, you weren't surprised when I used my superspeed or when Batman suddenly appears. You know Batman, and he slapped you, and you disappear in the middle of the night, not to mention the bruise on your jaw" Wally took a deep breath before sitting in front of me.

I sigh as he gives me puppy dog eyes that make him look adorable and irresistible, reaching up I wrap my arms around his neck before dragging him closer and kisses him. After a few seconds, he pulls away before glaring at me. "Don't try and distract me; it won't work."

I shrug, "It was worth a try" I sigh before speaking once again "I seem familiar because we've met, I've been training since I was nine by Batman, and Batman found out about it that's why he slapped me and I disappear to release stress when I was sloppy and got hit" I watch as his eyes filled with confusion as his stares off lost in thought before his eyes snap to peer into my own. After a while, his eyes light up in recognition. 


	11. Chapter 11

\--Wally's P.O.V.--

_What does he mean we're friends, if he was trained by Batman, then he must have been a hero but the only person who I know that was taught by Batman was Robin, but Dick couldn't be Robin, could he?_

"R-Robin?" I choke out my eyes widen as he gives me a small smile.

"Hey KF"

 _Then he was probably fighting to release stress but what could the big secret be???_ Glancing up I notice my little Angel who is also my best friend, playing with the hem of his sleeve. Now that I notice it, I haven't seen him without that damn hoody on. My heart clenches as I use my super speed to grab his hands and pull the sleeves up. Tears welled in my eyes as I see the white lines scattering both wrists, some old some new. "Why" I whisper glancing up at him. He doesn't reply, just pulls his arms back and rolls down the sleeves. "Robin?" I whisper reaching up to stroke his check, only for him to flinch back.

"I've got to go," His voice is barely a whisper as he goes to move past me.

"No, you don't," I exclaimed, grabbing his waist and pulling him to my chest. "You're not moving until you tell me what happened" I hiss at him, only to gulp as I see his beautiful blue eyes he was so handsome. Grabbing his chin, I slowly kiss him, it slowly becomes heated as he kisses back passionately. He wraps his arms around my neck as my tongue invades his mouth. We fight for dominance before he lets me win and I explore every inch of his mouth. Slowly, I lean him back until I'm practically laying on top of him.

Reaching down, I slip my hands into his shirt, my fingers stroking his abs. Slowly I lean back and start to trail kisses down his neck. "Wally," I hear him moan as I reach his sweet spot. Almost instantly I start to suck on that. I feel him grasp my sides as he groans in reply. Slowly I trail kisses back to his luchess lips. Slowly, I grabbed his shirt and we broke apart so I could pull his hoodie shirt up and over his head before throwing it onto the floor. Propping myself up higher I rake my eyes over his perfectly sculpted chest.

"Beautiful," I whisper, causing him to go red. Smirking, I feel him grab my shirt and I help him take it off me before I throw it to the floor. I smirk as he rakes his eyes over my bare chest. I groan quietly as he bites his lip and brushes his fingers along my chest. I watch as he bites his lip harder before I crash my lips against his. I smirk as I feel him lick bottom lip, which I instantly responded by opening my mouth. I giggle quietly when he spins around and clumsily falls onto my chest. I wrap my arms around his waist keeping in place. Slowly, my hands start to drift down his waist and to his pants when the door slams open. Almost instantly I jump before glancing up to see Batman scowling at us. Or to be more accurately he was giving me the dreaded Batglare.

"Why do you never knock" I heard my little Angel groan before propping himself up against my chest. Sighing I grab his waist and pull him to my chest before nuzzling my face into his neck. I hear someone clearing their throats but I don't move. "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you" Batman, seemed to seeth as he spoke.

"It can wait," Robin huffs.

"Richard." I hear Batman hiss, I frown as Robin sighed before slowly unwrapping himself from me before slipping off the bed and grabbing his hoodie only to grab my chin and crashing his lips onto my mind. "Richard" Batman growled.

Slowly he breaks away before sighing again. "Fine, I'm coming" I hear him sigh again before pecking my lips quickly and pulling his hoodie over his head. "Until next time KF," My little angel whispers huskily in my ear before Batman grabs his arms and hauls him away.


	12. Chapter 12

\--Dick's P.O.V.--

I sigh as I lean back in my chair with a scowl that matches Batman's. We are currently sitting in the Batcave with Alfred standing in the corner trying to give us some privacy as if that would make me spill all my secrets. "Why would you do something like that?" Batman who is know Bruce asked. I shrug while I pull on the hem of my sleeve, whilst wishing I still with Wally. I sigh again. "Richard"

"If you're trying to interrogate me it won't work" I comment.

"Rich-"

"BRUCE WERE THE HELL ARE YOU!!!" An unknown voice screams. I barely flinch as three footsteps bound closer to us. "Who's this?" Annoyance and malice's filled his voice causing me to sigh as I can feel daggers being glared into my back. 

"Do you want me to beat him up father?" A young voice asks hatred filling his voice.

"You can try kid," I mutter under my breath while pulling down on my sleeves. _Damn, I really need to stop this habit, it's kinda obvious._

"What did you say!" The same kid from before screams in my ear making me wince and rub my ear.

"Damn do you have to be so damn loud" I snarl, before glaring at the short kid, who looks a lot like Bruce. "So why am I here, we both know that I'm not going to tell you da thing, so can I get back. I have things to do" I smirk at the end part as Bruce's frown deepens. "Oh hush now," I tease my smirk still present, as I get up only for Bruce to push me back into my seat.

"Sit down" He hisses at me with another glare making me place my hands up in the air in surrender.

"Bruce... Who's this?" The oldest of the three asked. I glance back at them before taking in their appearances. They all had black hair with the shortest being a miniature version of Bruce. The middle one though was the one who was on the team from before. I think M'gann said his name was Tim?

"Master Jason, this is Master Dick" Alfred answers for him. I smirk as the three boys in front of me widen their eyes in shock.

"This is Greyson" The youngest hisses still glaring.

"I have a first name you know" I hiss back before I sink lower in my seat. "Can I please go now," I whine turning my gaze to Bruce.

"Not until you tell me why" Bruce snarls, giving me another batglare.

I roll my eyes, "sure when hell freezes over" I mumble while playing with my sleeves yet again. Glancing over at the boys, I notice confusion plastered on their faces before I go to get up again. I watch as Batman goes to push me back in the chair. But I saw it coming and quickly side-stepped away from his hand. Walking backwards I solute them before walking into the zeta tubes. "Pleasure meeting you boys, and see ya" I call over my shoulder dramatically before I am transported into the mountain.

"Ro-Dick" I hear Wally yell before a gust of wind blows past me and a certain speedster appears in front of me. I give him a shy smile before I feel someone grab me and next thing I know I'm pressed against the wall of Wally's room. "So where were we" Wally whispers in my ear before smashing his lips against mine. Smiling I return the kiss while wrapping my arms around his neck. After a while of making out we break apart fully and Wally drags me over to the bed before we decide to watch a movie. That's what we do for the rest of the day, watching movies whilst cuddling.

It was reaching midnight when we stopped. "Wally, I have to go" I whisper, slowly untangling myself from him and walking to the door. "And don't try to stop me" I add quickly as Wally gets up as well.

"We're coming with you" Wally exclaims as he casually wraps his arm around me.

"We?" I question almost immediately. Wally just smirked in response before opening the door to reveal my ex-teammates and the three boys from before. All of them were smiling at me. "Oh," I mutter before frowning. "You do know that where I am going is considered illegal," I comment while walking towards the zeta beams, I don't get a response instead they all crowd around me as we're teleported to Gotham. I continue walking, as they all follow me like a group of lost puppies. Though when we're halfway there Cheshire, Poison Ivy, The Riddler and Harley Quinn appears in front of us.

I give them a small smile as everyone else tenses up. "What are you doing here" Artemis hisses with a glare, probably aimed at her sister.

"Chill sis, we don't want any trouble we just want to know how Bi Wonder is" Cheshire replied almost immediately. I frown at this.

"Why do you keep that calling me that?" I reply out of habit. I ignore the shocked gasps around me as I start to walk over to them. "It's not even funny anymore"

"But.. it fits perfectly" Harley whines at me before ruffling my hair. "So... how's it been? Any trips to the hospital yet" I sigh, you see these people were the ones who found me almost every time I tried to commit suicide, they were the ones who bring me to the hospital, and unfortunately I owe them my life and yes I know they are considered by the world to be villains but to me they have become family over the years. 

"Nope!" I respond with a shrug.

"Dick... what's going on?" Wally asks cautiously. As he slowly creeps over to me.

"You didn't tell them about us" Riddler mocks fake hurt as he speaks whilst holding his heart in mock hurt, which makes me roll my eyes.

"I wouldn't attack us if I was you" Poison Ivy's comments her eyes flickering between the group of superheroes behind me who all looked like they were ready to pounce before Poison Ivy's comment but now they looked even madder.

"Give us one reason not to" Someone shouts behind me, their voice filled with anger.

"Yes I agree, why shouldn't we throw you into prison where you belong." I freeze like my fellow friends no family members, before me at the sound of Batman's voice.

"Because..." Riddler trails off as the fear in his eyes grow.

"Because without us, Batsy your dear little bird over there would be six feet under" Harvey jumps in her usual smile gone at the remainder of my near-death experiences. "No matter if he hates us for it" She adds quickly while giving me a glare.

"You mean because of you, he was almost six feet under" Wally shot back his arm slung over me protectively.

"Wait..." M'gann murmured quietly. Before glancing up at me. "Robin?" She asks me. I nod my head in response and gasps of shock could be heard from everyone who didn't know my little secret.

"Why are you here Harls, if you wanted to check up on me you would've gone to my new house then completely freaked, so why are here, and how the hell did you find me" I quickly change the topic, not really wanting to be the center of attention, which as you can imagine doesn't work as everyone looks like I'm on drugs as I happily talk to a 'super villain'. 

"We caught wind of a new champion here in Gotham," Cheshire informs me, and I can only imagine the smirk underneath her mask, which she has yet to take off. I roll my eyes in response. 

"Of course you just happened to hear that, it wasn't like you guys were purposely keeping track with every fight club in the damn country," I mutter sarcastically while shaking my head.

"What the fuck is going on" The one called Jason hisses, whilst strutting up to Batman. 

"Is anyone else confused?" Someone else whispers causing everyone to murmur in agreement. 

"You're coming with us" Batman orders with a glare.


	13. Chapter 13

\--Dick's P.O.V.--

"You're coming with us" I never knew how much those words could be annoying, or how those four words could lead to four supposed super villains and an ex-hero sitting in the lounge room of the Young Justice HQ. 

"So Bi Wonder, how did you get from living in a dump to living in a hell-hole," Ed asks while glancing around the room, completely ignoring the pissed off superheroes that were huddled in the corner. 

"I told you this already, my family" I ignore the way Bruce flinches at the word family "wanted a fresh start, hating my condition" We all snicker at the world condition. 

"We know how you got to Happy Harbour; we want to know how you got here," Jade snickers, her mask now off. 

"YJ had no idea who I was, started to get angry, and kidnapped me" I inform them with a shrug.

"And they call us the villains," Harl's snickers, with a smirk. We snicker again. 

"I've had enough of this, why the hell are you being nice to _them_ " Artemis hisses at me while gesturing to my family around me. 

"One, they have names, and those names are Harley, Jade, Pam, and Edward," I glare at the heroes before returning my glare to Artemis. "And secondly I'm nice to them because as Harls said before, I owe them my life, plus their like family" With that, I walk out of the room, my family immediately running after me. We end up in the training room, and almost immediately, Jade grabs my arm and drags me to the sparring mats.

"Come on; we hadn't sparred in ages," Jade whined when I gave her a look. Shaking my head, I crouch down in a fighting stance, I watch Jade like a hawk as we circle each other. After a few seconds, Jade tenses just before she pounces. I smirk as I glide backward, causing her to land short before quickly punching her in the gut and kicking her in the side, making her fall to the ground. I don't waste a second before straddling her to make sure she stays down.

I hear snickers in the background, but before I can be my dramatic self, I get tackled to the ground. I glance up to see Harls pinning me to the ground, using my small frame to my advantage. I wriggle out of Harls' grasp before kneeing her in the gut and jump up doing a backflip to gain some distance. I let out a hiss something hard and pointed slams into my head, causing small flecks of black fill my vision. Shaking my head to get rid of the dizziness that accompanied the dots, I spin around in time to catch Jade's arm and twist my body, dodging her second punch. Flipping her over, I let Jade take the punch that Harls was throwing at me before I ram Jade into her, causing them to topple on the ground. 

"Get a room," I tease as I watch with an amused smirk before going over to them and helping them up. This is how all our sparring matches go, though typically we're outside, so Pam and Ed can join in without breaking anything. 

"Shut it, Bi Wonder," Jade hisses at me as she jumps up, and both her and Harls practically race away from each other, like two very red magnets repelling each other though it was just a matter of time before they start to attract. And yes, I ship Harls and Jade, sue me. My smirk widens as Ed and Pam begin to snicker before they collapse onto the ground in a fit of laughter. Spinning around, I lean on a nearby wall as I watch to lovebirds go through the denial stage, two laughing 'supervillains' and a very pissed of League and mini-league. 

"We need to talk," Superman orders while staring directly at me, so it's no mystery who his talking to. Rolling my eyes and sighing, I push off from the wall and walk over to the group of heroes. Whilst ignoring the protective protests behind me. 

"Be back soon," I call over my shoulder as I'm lead to the lounge room by the main seven leaguers and the mini-league. Plopping myself onto the couch, I spin around before raising an eyebrow "And let the interrogation start."


	14. Chapter 14

\--Wally's P.O.V.--

I blink in shock as I watch Rob fight the two supervillains. After his outburst and him and the villains wondering off, it took us about five seconds to shake off the shock of what Rob said and the fact that he seemed so angry, but it had to be an act, right? Anyway, after quickly realizing we didn't want them alone with Robin, because god knows what they will do to him alone, no matter how friendly they may sound. We quickly race after them only to see Rob take Cheshire before he suddenly starts fighting both of the supervillains. 

My muscles tense, ready to race over to help my angel, and by the looks of it, the rest of the heroes looked like they were about to do the same while Batman looks like he was going to break every bone in their body for touching his son, especially when Cheshire elbows him in the head. But before any of us can race in to help our little bird, he knocks them both off their feet and makes them tumbling into each other. "Get a room" He teases, instantly making Cheshire reply with a sly remark, but I don't bother listening. 

I watch as Cheshire and Harley both spring apart, blushing like a madman and the remaining two super-villains; Poison Ivy and the Riddler fall onto the ground in a fit of laughter. 

"We need to talk," Superman tells Dick while the rest of us glare daggers into the supervillains. I start walking backward as he pushes off the wall.

"I'll be back," I hear my angel say before I follow Black Canary to the lounge room. 

"And let the interrogation begin," Dick announces as he sprawls himself over the couch. No one talks for a while. I glance around and notice that everyone from the young justice, my team, and the main seven leaguers are here.

"Robin, why are you nice to them, they have tried to kill you more than once!" I hiss while taking a step forward. Robin doesn't respond; his casual gaze hardens though as he turns to face me. 

"Why the hell can't you guys get it through your thick skulls" Robin practically snarls while standing up and turning to glare at us all. "This isn't some act, these so-called supervillains are practically my family, and to top it all off, they weren't lying when Ivy said that she had saved my life." He yells at us before he gives us a batglare and stalks off. I feel my heart twist, and he reaches the door before my uncle grabs him and drags him back to sit on the couch. 

"Oh no, you don't, we haven't finished our conversation," Barry exclaims before we all start to surround him. "We still have questions," He adds with a huff.

"Wotcha wanna know," Dick asks curiously while relaxing into the sofa. It takes everything not to sprint over there and kiss him to make him feel better.

"What do you mean they saved your life?" Black Canary asks. 

Dick frowns before glancing over at the doorway. "Ummm... they found me and brought me to the hospital after..." Dick travels after before glancing at everyone and then back at the ground. _Wait, hospital.found. Ohh... they found him after his suicidal attempts._ Suddenly they didn't seem so bad as they did help my little angel. I glance at everyone, confusion plastered on everyone's faces but Batman's. Quietly I creep forward before sitting next to my sad little angel and wrap my arms around his waist as I pull him closer to me. Almost instantly, he relaxes into my embrace. 

"Anything else you need to know," he asks with a yawn before burying his head into my shirt. 

"Yes, why would you need to go to the hospital?" Green Arrow. When there's no answer what so ever, I move ever so slightly to see my little angel fast asleep in my arms. Smiling, I hug him tighter.

"We'll continue this in the morning." Batman orders, right before a giggle erupts from the doorway, and Dick's four so-called family members appear with the rest of the league. 

"We couldn't stop them." Captain Marvel huffs out before going to grab Cheshire's arm only for them to dodge the Leaguers attacks and to skip over to me. Well, Harley skipped the rest of them jogged. 

"Aww, the Bi Wonder is asleep," Harley cooes. before pinching his cheeks. 

"Well, not anymore," My little Angel whispers huskily before he turns his face to look at them. 

Harley smirks. "Wanna have some fun?"


	15. Chapter 15

\--Dick's P.O.V.--

I smirk at Harls as she says that before I yawn once again. Damn, I'm tired. As if noticing this, Harls frowns before sighing. "Maybe tomorrow, let the little bird sleep," Pam mutters whilst smiling at me. As if on cue, I felt myself being lifted before I heard my family mutter goodnight along with the heroes, _damn I feel like a kid again_. Before there's a rush of air and I'm suddenly lying in bed with someone's arms draped around me. 

"Night Angel" Wally whispers in my ear, making me smile slightly. 

"Night Walls," I whisper back before letting myself relax and fall into unconsciousness.

\--The next day--

Here I was, peacefully sleeping in the arms of my childhood crush, being the happiest man alive (besides the depression) when all of a sudden, something cold splashes against us, causing me to bolt upright. My gaze hardens into a full out bat-glare as I notice Harls with a bucket clutched in her hands and me, Wally and the bed was all soaking wet. "Harllleeeyyyy, what did the bed ever do to you?" I whine, only now noticing the rest of my family, plus the mini-league gathered by the door.

"It mocked me," Harls retorted while throwing me the bucket. "Now come on, I'm bored." 

"Go make out with Jade" I snap back; I was so not in the mood for this. Almost instantly, Harls and Jade both went bright red with Pam and Ed once again snickering. I smirk as Harls lets out a huff before it quickly fades as she starts to walk dangerously towards us. Letting out a gasp of fear, I hurtle of the bed and duck underneath Harls before weaving through the mini-league and sprinting down the hall. 

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU BI WONDER," Harls screams behind me, causing me to pick up the pace.

"DON'T FORGET ME," Jade hollers, making me smirk. I slow down before and scaling the walls before grabbing a Batarang a just so happen to have, totally didn't steal it from anyone and dragged myself onto the mini ledge that just so conveniently happens to be there.

"Ohhh, I'll join in," Pam speaks up, and Ed mutters agreement.

"DON'T BLOW DOWN THE TRUST TREE," I scream at them, causing everyone, especially Superboy, to rub their ears in annoyance. 

"You thinking what I'm thinking Bi Wonder," Harls asks, smiling widely I jump down from my hiding spot and crouch in front of them. 

"Only if you're thinking what I'm thinking, Harls," I reply whilst straightening my stance. We both smirk at each other before sprinting off in the direction of the lounge room; the previous argument is forgotten. 

"What the hell just happened?" One of the newbie's mutter as we finally reach the lounge room and jump over the couch. Collapsing onto the sofa, I go to reach the remote.

"NOOOO, my life is over," I whine when I realize that the remote was on the other side of the room.

"CALL PLASTIC MAN," Harls screams beside me. 

"Get the damn remote yourself," Jade mutters, flopping down next to Harls. 

Pam mutters something under her breath, before making her 'babies' creep up from god knows where and sits down on the chair they make. 

"You guys are so dramatic," Wally mutters before pulling me up and sitting in my spot. 

"HEY" I start only to stop when he pulls me onto his lap. 

"Better?" He whispers to me. 

"No, I don't have the remote," I respond cheekily before leaning against his chiselled chest. My small smile widens as Ed hands me the golden remote and sits down with Pam. Sighing in bliss, I turn on the TV and turn to Netflix. Way to damn quickly might I add. I place the remote on the coffee table before hands wrap themselves around my waist and pull me impossibly close to Wally as the opening music starts to play. 

"Who's show is this?" Jack Whitehall's voice echoes around the room, as I snuggle deeper into Wally's chest. And yes I'm watching Jack Whitehall at large sue me. Smiling happily as the show continues, I end up with my head in Wally's lap and my feet on Harls's lap, with Jade the exact opposite of me. My smile widens as I feel Wally gently comb his finger through my hair. _This is the best I've felt for a long time, who knows I just needed this idiot._

"Dick," Superman calls with an unusual scowl on his face. _And I spoke too soon._


	16. Chapter 16

\--Wally POV--

I smile as I silently comb my fingers through my angels' ebony locks as he lays on my lap. The show we're watching, a stand-up comedian stand up special thing, finishes with the stand-up comedian dressed up as a troll and some random girl singing. 

"Dick," Superman calls as the show ends, and I frown as my little Angel stiffens ever so slightly before relaxing. 

"Yes?" He replies quietly, not getting up from my lap, which, to be honest, I was quite happy about.

"We have a few questions-" 

"Obviously," Dick interrupts, adding a slight snarl to his voice, and he turns his head to look at me for a second before sitting up. I frown at the loss of contact only to beam happily as he curls into my side. 

"Why were you in the hospital?" My uncle asks, and I tilt my head back in time to see my uncle take a step forward. 

"And we'll be not here if you need us," Cheshire suddenly says, dragging the other supervillains out of the room, but not before giving a pointed look to my angel. Almost immediately, everyone crowds around the couch to be able to see my angels face.

"And why should I tell you?" Dick snapped back once the supervillains had left the room. 

"Because we only want to help." Black Canary replies calmly, giving Dick a sweet smile. Sighing, I gently nudge Dick before nodding my head at them. 

"Fine, I was in the Hospital because..." Dick trails off.

"Attempted suicide on twenty different accounts," Batman finishes off gruffly, causing everyone to gasp in horror and my little angel to shuffle closer to me. 

"Guys look, my uncle is probably worried that I'm in a ditch somewhere, so can I please go? I promise I'll come back tomorrow," Dick asks, his voice barely whispers, and yet everyone easily heard him. 

"Of course," Wonder Woman answers for everyone, smiling quietly. Dick hugs me quickly before scampering off to the Zeta Beams. 

Almost immediately once Dick leaves the room, M'gann bursts into tears and I watch as everyone slowly shuffles closer to someone, sadness and pity filling their eyes and I know for a fact that if Dick were here right now, he would be glaring at everyone for the unwanted sympathy directed at him. After a few minutes, Harley struts into the room with the rest of the supervillains following after her. 

"BI WONDER," Harley screams only to blink in confusion when she doesn't see him. "Where's Bi Wonder?" She asks concern filling her voice.

"He went home to make sure his Uncle wasn't worried about him," Superman answered only to flinch as Cheshire screams at him. 

"WHAT AND YOU THOUGHT THAT THAT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA." 

"Dick's uncle is abusive; he's the reason why Dick has depression," Ivy whispers, but if you listened close enough, you could hear fear creeping into her voice. 

"What" Batman growls as my heart skips a beat. _Why in the hell wouldn't he tell us-me that?_ I ask myself furiously for not noticing it before, but I mean, it's not like there were signs I've never even met the guy. Snapping out of my thoughts, I race to the Zeta beams intent on making sure my little angel is safe and beating the hell out of his uncle. I smile sadly as I feet pounding after, and I glance behind me to see everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, running behind me a look of murder in their eyes. Even if they had only met Dick yesterday before the light shines and I'm teleported to Happy Harbour. 


	17. Chapter 17

\--Dick's P.O.V.--

I smile sadly, as I slip out of Wally's grasp and make my way to the zeta beam, trying to hide the fear that was slowly creeping in. To be honest, I don't know why I'm going back; I just wanted to escape this place, and that was the first lie I thought of. I pull up my hoodie as I step out of the zeta beam, and rain started to crash down from above. I shiver slightly as I fast walk to my house, I had to make sure they weren't worried, they may be bastards and ass holes, but they were still family. That's why I never left or hit back. I mean their my family, or at least that's how it started. By the end, it just becomes a habit, a part of life, and I couldn't imagine life without it. So that's how I found myself walking towards my uncle, who probably hates me whilst soaking wet.

I sigh as I turn onto my street. I slowly take a deep breath before opening the door to my house; almost immediately, my uncle comes into view. The second his eyes find mine, they fill with anger as they narrow.

"Where have you been?" He growled out, taking a couple of menacing steps forward. 

"With some friends" I squeak out, I let out a gasp as I'm slammed against the wall. My uncle slams the door shut beside me, before the unmistakable clink of the door locking, sealing my fate. 

"How many times do I have to tell you, no one cares about you, you are just a useless piece of trash that annoys everyone, you would be better of dead, you are nothing" My uncle growls at me his grip on my neck tightening. "Say it" My uncle pulls me away from the wall onto slam me back against it, causing pain to flare from my head as blood slowly trickles down my neck. 

"I am nothing," I whisper, trying to hold back my tears. I can feel my uncle smirk before he drops me onto the ground. 

"That's right, you're nothing, you have no purpose, and you're useless, I mean you can't even succeed in killing yourself you piece of trash" He all but screams at me. My tears slowly start to make their traitorous journey down my checks and landing with a small splash on the floor. In reward, I get three kicks to my ribs, as hard as he possibly could. I hold back my screams, only to groan in pain when he breaks my ribs. I hold my breath from confusion as his footsteps began to get distant as he leaves. 

I squeeze my eyes shut tightly as I hear the footsteps return, along with a manic laugh to accompany it. I let out a scream as I feel something slice my arms. I force my eyes to open, and there I see something that finds its way to engrave into my soul forever, for there is my uncle, a twisted smile planted on his face with a murderous glint to his holding a long spiked knife covered in the crimson colors of blood. My blood. 

\--A few minutes later--

I cough, and blood splatters against the floor in front of me. Floods of agony and pain flowed from my ribs and open wounds, causing me to moan in pain. Breathing becomes difficult as the foot comes crashing down, ramming into my side. My vision starts to waver, and I become limp, surrounded by my own blood as my eyes slowly begin to flicker shut. A streak of yellow enters my fading vision and vibrant red hair and freckles combined with the most beautiful green eyes stared down at me causing a smile to grace my lips, though it quickly turns into a grimace as the pain soon returns causing me to once again moan in pain before my eyelids finally closed and blackness surrounds me. 

\--Wally POV--

 _No hang on Dick_ , I glance down at the limp blooded form of my little angel. Tears streak down my cheeks as I burst through the doors of the hospital. "HELP HIM PLEASE," I scream, causing everyone to jump but instantly get to work.

"Place him here" I numbly follow the nurse's orders before I get pushed back into the waiting room. Something warm wraps their arms around me, and I jump slightly before glancing behind me. Some of the league was here (including the four villains) while the rest, namely the ones who didn't know Dick, all that much was still missing, hopefully giving his Uncle his much-needed karma. I cry silently against my uncle's chest as my little Angel goes into surgery, 

\--Three hours later (I don't know how long it would actually take)--

Three hours, it had been three hours since I had barged in here. Three hours since he was shipped off to surgery. Three hours since we had heard anything about his condition. Three hours of restless pacing, three hours of tears.

"Come on, you need to eat," My uncle tells me, for the 20th time since with been here.

"Not until I know he's safe," I murmur, my voice cracked and hoarse from crying. 

"Richard Grayson?" A doctor asks, causing all our heads to snap towards the door, our eyes filled with hope as they land on the male in white who just spoke. His filled with sadness and pity. 

"Is he-" Batman chokes out. _Please, Dick, you have to be safe, you have to survive._ Hope flares as my heart pounded against my rib cage.

"I'm sorry" The doctor whispers, before shaking his head. Causing all the hope to dissipate my heart drops. I hear newfound tears and sobs erupt from my friends. Yet it just sounds so distant. My uncle whispers words of comfort as he hugs me tighter. Yet I just sit there numbly, not speaking for my little angel was gone. Never to be seen again. If only I were faster, then he would've survived.


	18. Epilogue

\--Wally's P.O.V.--

\--Two Years Later--

Two years, it had been two years on this very day that I let my little Angel go into the arms of death. Two years since I had seen my little Angel. Two years since he had died. Two years and it still left a bitter taste in my mouth saying that word; _dead._ We had held the funeral two days later; he was buried next to his parents as his uncle was sent away, never to see the light of day again. I sniffle as I enter the Gotham Cemetery and make my way over to _his_ grave. I collapse onto the ground in front of _his_ grave, letting the tears I had been holding back flow free. 

"I miss you, Angel, sometimes I wish I could join you," I whisper through my sobs. But I know in my heart that I could never leave my family and friends, new and old. So much had happened in the past two years, and to think Dick's death caused it. No, it wasn't anything terrible. Instead, it was great; it turns out that Cheshire, Harley, Poison Ivy, and the Riddler weren't the only supervillains Dick had affected. It sure had been a shocker when the JOKER, Deathstroke, Ra's Al Ghoul, and his daughter, The Terror Twins, the two ice kids, Cat-woman, Klarion, Lex, and Queen Bee all show up for his funeral. It had taken a year, but now all those villains are either in the Justice League or Young Justice, having been forgiven by everyone. And now the crime rates down more than ever. 

"Hey Walls, you okay?" Harley asked me, gently placing her hand on my shoulder. I turn my head up to her and smile, a real smile. 

"Yeah, I'm going to be okay."


End file.
